Evil? Me?
by Paru-chan
Summary: Unable spend time with Mokuba, even though Seto promised, he gives Mokuba a present; a DM card that Mokuba made up, and Seto turned into a real card for him. But sometimes things don't turn out the way we expect....


**chibi cat-girl otaku pops out of woodwork**  
  
Paru-chan: I own Yugioh~!!! WAI WAI! **waves deed to Yugioh**  
  
**a chibi chestnut haired black winged tenshi follows through same woodwork**  
  
Shinimegami: NO! I do! **grabs end of deed and pulls**  
  
Paru-chan: HEY! You are s'posed to be my muse! And that's MIINE~!!!  
  
Shinimegami: I WANNA OWN IT MORE THAN YOU!! MINNNE~~~~!~!!!  
  
**Yami Bakura shows up and growls at both of them**  
  
Bakura: Neither of you will own it! **snatches deed and burns it**  
  
Shinimegami: **stares at Bakura with starry eyes before leaping at him**  
  
Bakura: ACCK! **runs away as fast as possible**  
  
Paru-chan: **turns to everyone and bows** Oh well. I don't own Yugioh. On to the fic!  
  
Chapter One: Don't wanna! The card that refused to be played!  
  
The wild haired youth watched the second tick by on the clock. Minutes ticked before his eyes and he sighed. His brother was supposed to be here by now; they had been planning to go out to eat for dinner. Seto had been gone for so much now days, and had promised Mokuba that they would go spend some time together tonight.  
  
It was understandable though. His older brother was a CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world, and had a lot of pressure put on him. Poor Seto was probably stuck in a meeting that had dragged out.  
  
And he couldn't complain; Seto had taken care of Mokuba since their parents passed away, and he couldn't be mad at Seto for earning the money they live on.  
  
Still, Mokuba was lonesome.  
  
His stomach growled angrily at him.  
  
Mokuba was hungry too! With a sigh, Mokuba got off the couch he was lounging on, and walked to the kitchen for a snack to hold him over.  
  
Grabbing a miscellaneous sugary cereal, and milk, he made himself a small bowl and sat down at the table. After the first few bites, a small envelope caught his eyes. "To Mokuba" it said on the cover, and curious, Mokuba picked it up and opened it.  
  
"Sorry Mokuba. I'm going to be really late tonight. No one is agreeing with each other about ANYTHING, and we are going to have to debate it out. Tomorrow, I swear."  
  
Mokuba sighed disappointedly, and continued reading.  
  
"I have a gift for you though, look inside the envelope." Gift? Whatever it was could not make up for Seto not being here. but it was a start. Mokuba shook the envelope lightly; catching the object as it fell into his hands.  
  
It was a Duel Monster card, he realized, looking at the back. What was so special about a Duel Monster card? He turned it over and gasped.  
  
"Little Fox Fire" the top read. A picture of the character was on the front; a young girl with black hair, a star burst in it, and long black fox- like ears grinned at him winking, one shining green eye showing. Her Greek tunic fell to her thighs, and fire swirled around her. The fluffy black and white tail in the design of a fire completed the look.  
  
What surprised Mokuba, was that he had idly drawn the character one dull rainy day, and had given it to Seto as a gift. Mokuba really liked the character, because the smile she gave everyone made her seem like the perfect friend. Even the picture on the card was the one he drew; imperfect but describing her well.  
  
The post-it on the front told him her attack, defense, special effects, and the fact she had been uploaded on the VR game. With a squeal of joy, he rushed to the VR station on the other side of the building, card in hand. That poor forgotten cereal.  
  
It was a couple minutes before he got there, panting from the short run. Surprisingly, the VR game was already set up for him, and a simple post-it on the door from Seto told him why.  
  
"I knew you'd want to try the card."  
  
Mokuba smiled, and stuck the card in. He didn't have a deck with him, and that would limit him, but he only wanted to try out Little Fox Fire. The game started up, and Little Fox Fire flickered into view on his platform, while Petit Dragon showed up on the other platform.  
  
He watched Little Fox Fire stand there, her tail twitching. 'Those fox feet weren't something I drew in my picture.' He was relieved though, that Little Fox Fire looked real instead of the scribble he made. He started in attack mode.  
  
"Little Fox Fire! Attack Petit Dragon!" He called out, expecting a normal but short game. But things don't always go the way you expect to.  
  
The Little Fox Fire crossed her arms in a huff. "Dun wanna."  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened. Duel monsters weren't supposed to talk back! In fact, besides for attack they weren't supposed to talk at all!  
  
"Why not?" he asked automatically. I mean, they ~were~ called *Duel* Monsters. Weren't they supposed to want to fight or something?  
  
The Little Fire Fox faced him and glared cutely. "I don't like to hurt others unless I really have to. Plus, Petite Dragon is soooo cute! I couldn't fight something that cute!" She pouted.  
  
"Don't you want to play?" Mokuba said, a bit disappointed. He did really want to test out the new card. Seto must have put on a new interactive feature on the VR, so the Duel Monsters seemed to respond to him.  
  
"Sure, I want to play," Little Fire Fox chirped, interrupting Mokuba's thoughts. "But can we play something else?" The next thing she did surprised him. She stepped down from the platform and walked over to Mokuba, standing next to him, and tilting her head to the side slightly.  
  
While this gave Mokuba a start, he knew his big brother was really smart and had probably made this for him, knowing that Mokuba would be lonely. Mokuba grinned, and grabbed Little Fire Fox by the hand, still surprised when he actually could touch her.  
  
"Sure!" he said gleefully. "We have lots and lots of games!" His stomach growled again and he remembered his cereal, probably now soggy. Mokuba giggled nervously. "But first I think I need to eat something."  
  
"Okay!" Little Fire Fox replied. "I'm hungry too! What your name?"  
  
"Um, I'm Mokuba; Kaiba Mokuba," he said. "Do you have a name besides Little Fire Fox?"  
  
"Hai! My name is Kitsune Hikuro!"  
  
"Cool name!"  
  
"Oh, well my parents named me that."  
  
"Parents?"  
  
"Hai! Hiei-tousan and Kurama-touchan! They raised me almost all my life, but..they passed away."  
  
(A.N. heh.yeah, I know what you are thinkin.. and you are probably right. But I don't think this is going to be a crossover; there will probably be a YYH story about her though.)  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry.My parents are gone too. Its just me and my 'niisan now."  
  
"And me!"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
While they had been talking, they reached the kitchen. Mokuba took one disgusted look at the cereal, and dumped it. He sighed, and got out a pack of instant ramen, the only cooked food he knew how to make.  
  
Unfortunately, the stove wasn't working. Fortunately, Hikuro *was* a fire fox. So with a little resourcefulness, they made two haphazard bowls of not so instant ramen. It was amazing how fast two young children can eat when really hungry.  
  
And of course after eating the hot meal late at night, they both got tired not unlike puppies do.  
  
"I'm sleepy." Mokuba muttered.  
  
"Me tooo." Hikuro whined.  
  
"Wanna go to sleep?".  
  
"Hai.but where will I sleep?"  
  
"You can sleep in the bed with me if you'd like; it's a really big bed."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Mokuba led the way to his room, Hikuro stumbling after him. A flash of golden light behind him caused him to turn and see what happened with Hikuro. She wore pale green loose pj's with little black paw prints all over them; a long sleeved shirt and pants set.  
  
"How.?"  
  
"My illusion spells can change my clothing; can't borrow clothing cuz of my tail so it's a handy spell," she replied, looking decidedly more tired. Getting to his room, Mokuba made Hikuro stand outside his door so he could go in and change.  
  
"Done!"  
  
Hikuro went in, and smiled. He was wearing blue pj's made in exactly the same way as hers, the shirt/pants set, except with no design.  
  
"We match!" she exclaimed.  
  
"We do!" he agreed surprised. Hikuro looked around his room and her gaze finally rested on his bed. He really did have a huge bed; its was King sized!!  
  
"There's enough room of there to put five of us on there!" she gasped. She leaped onto the bed, bouncing. "WAI~!" She burrowed under the covers, her head down at the foot of the bed. Only her tail was seen, sticking out the end.  
  
Mokuba giggles and turned off the light, getting into the bed next to Hikuro. She flipped around and put her head on the pillow.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay," Hikuro mumbled sleepily, already dozing off.  
  
"Is no problem; am just happy to have friend here," he replied in the same sleepy tone.  
  
"Oyasumi Aki-chan," Hikuro said, yawning. Mokuba was surprised for a moment, before smiling. Have a twin sister would be nice.  
  
"Oyasumi 'Nee-chan," he replied. A few minutes later they were both snoring, curled up together on the huge bed.  
  
A.N.  
  
Paru-chan: Short, short. I KNOW! But I've been busy drawing pictures of Hikuro cuz that's more fun. It's just more of a prologue anyhow.  
  
Shinimegami: **cuddles Bakura in her arms, who she turned into a plushie** Hey! How come I haven't seen these piccies yet?  
  
Paru-chan: **sighs** I haven't scanned them yet. Gomen.  
  
Shinimegami: Scan them soon then!!!  
  
Paru-chan: Demo, I have to borrow other people's scanners to do that!  
  
Shinimegami: SCAN THEM! **grows fangs and her angel wings turn into bat wing. She glows red**  
  
Paru-chan: **eeps and hides** Okei, okei.. Soon. 'nyhow peoples, please R & R. Reviews are my fuel, and flames will blow my fuel up, rendering it useless. So, positive remarks and friendly criticism, k? Say things that will HELP me, not INSULT me. K?? 


End file.
